Don't Look Back
by Grumpu84
Summary: Takes off from last episode. He had to get away. He just had to leave all those bad memories behind. He didn't know where he was gonna go or how long he would be there. He just knew he had to leave and he had to do it now.
1. Runnning Away

**Hey everyone. My cousin is an amazing writer. Her mom won't let her publish anything or let her get her own account. So I said that I would do it for her. For Twilight readers who know somebody named Grumpu84, that is actually me, but I changed my name to throughacceptinglimits because my old name is extremely dumb, and the new one is meaningful if you've seen Wicked. Anyway, she really wants you to review, and if you don't, she's going to get mad and not write. So if you want her to keep writing, then REVIEW!**

**By the way, it might be a little short. I've already read the 2nd chapter, and it's a lot longer. And good. If my anonymous cousin is reading this right now: sorry it took me so long to type it and stuff. My bad. I'll be ready for the 3rd chapter the net time we see each other. If you finished it yet. **

**This story is all about Beast Boy. It picks up right after the last episode, where Terra leaves him in the hall. Enjoy. And review. **

Don't Look Back

Ch1: Running Away

He had to get away. He just had to leave all those bad memories behind. He didn't know where he was gonna go or how long he would be there. He just knew he had to leave and he had to do it now. He had to get out of Jump City. How could she say those things to him? How could she leave him like that? He had given her his hear, practically held it out to her in the palm of his hand, and then she just up and throws him aside like an old piece of garbage. Live without Terra? It was like asking him to lie without food or water. He had no idea where he was going, his feet just kept carrying him forward. He was sprinting down the lonely, deserted streets of Jump City. All he knew was that he had to just keep moving forward, without looking back. Of course he would always miss Jump, it was his home. But he would have to find a new home now, one that didn't remind him of her, the woman who broke his heart. Leaving would be the hardest thing that he ever had to do, but he knew he had to do it. He had to leave his heart behind. Maybe one day he would return in the future, but for now he had to get away. He had to start a new life. A life without friends, a life without family, a life without the Titans, but most importantly… a life without her. But there was one thing that was always on his mind as he ran as fast as he could towards the Jump City Train Station. There was one thing in his mind that refused to go away. It was something that he could never forget and it killed him inside to know that he was leaving that one person behind forever. And that person was… Raven.

**Did you like it? I did. As I said before, the next chapter is a lot longer. Please review. She would really appreciate it. So DO IT.**


	2. Moving Forward

**Hey. Sorry everyone. I got grounded from my computer for bad grades. So I couldn't update. I'm seeing my cousin again tomorrow for Easter, and she'll probably give me the 3rd chapter then. I'll publish it when she tells me to. Unless I get grounded from the computer again. Which probably won't happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Don't Look Back

Chapter 2: Moving Forward

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" he thought as he reached Grand Central Station. "Why Raven? Why now?" There was just something about her that was plaguing his mind. "Raven…" he thought, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I have to leave, but one day I'll come back for you." Once he stepped on that train, he didn't look back, and he knew he would miss her. He thought about her on the long train ride, and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He didn't know why he was thinking about her or what it was about her that captivated him so much. He kept thinking about the unbreakable friendship that they had formed over the past year. It was true that they had become than anyone else in the tower… well, except Dick and Kory, but Gar knew that she was the one that he cared for the most. He could tell her anything and he knew he could trust her. He would talk to her about his problems with Terra and she would tell him about her problems with Mal, her ex-boyfriend. On long summer evenings, Raven would sit with him on the rooftop and they would watch the sun go down until the stars came out. He could never remember a time when he wasn't with her. She was his anchor in a storm, his balance, his equal. She was a huge part of him, that he felt was the hardest thing to let of. She understood him, when no one else did. He wanted more than anything to take her with him, but he knew he couldn't. He could really use her advice right now. He needed her to comfort hi. To tell him that everything was gonna be okay. That he was making the right decision. "Oh, Raven, where are you?!? I need you!" he thought desperately, hoping that whatever telepathic connection they had, that she would hear him crying out for her in his mind. It was a shallow hope, though. Right now, they were so far apart that it was impossible for her to hear him. "Please Rae, help me! I need you so much! I'm scared! Please!" The train began to slowly pull out of the station and Gar watching as all the places he used to hang out and be a normal teenager with his friends rolled by the window. As if to add to Gar's sad, dreary mood, raindrops began to pelt against the train windows as Gar watched his home and everything he ever loved shrink into the distance. All of his feelings were all coming down on top of him, crowding him with anguish. How cold he have been so blind? How could he have not seen this coming? He looked out of the train window and whispered one last longing goodbye before closing his eyes, curling into a ball by looping his arms around his legs and resting his forehead against his knees, and drifting off to sleep

"Where could he be?!? I called him nearly 3 hours ago to come meet us!" said Dick, pacing the living room floor, "I just don't get it! He's never been gone without checking in. Something must have happened."

"Fear not. I have faith that our friend is in good hands," replied Kory, who was trying her best not to break down herself. Suddenly Dick's communicator buzzed in his hand.

"Victor, anything?" he asked eagerly.

Victor hung his head in defeat and replied, "Not a thing. There's no sign of the little gross-stain anywhere."

"Did he say anything to you… before he left? Anything to indicate where he might have gone?" questioned Dick.

"Not to me. You should ask Raven. You know the two of them are close. If he said anything about where he may have gone, he would have told her."

"Thanks, Vic. I'll try Raven. Just keep looking, and if you find anything…"

"I know who to call," finished Vic with a small, sad smile as his face disappeared from the communicator.

"Where's Raven?" asked Dick.

"She is in her room," replied Kory. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her," answered Dick, heading for Raven's room.

"I just don't get it!" thought Raven in frustration as she tried to calm herself down. "Why would he leave without telling me where he was going? Doesn't he care about me? Does he even know how worried we are? When I find him I'll…" But she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Raven, it's me, open up!" came Dick's voice. She opened her door and allowed Dick and Kory to enter. "Has Gar said anything to you that he might be going somewhere for a while?" asked Dick.

"No, he hasn't. He's been really distant lately, like something was bothering him. He's completely blocked me out. There's something-" Then she remembered something. "… wait a minute! Before he left, he said to me, he was really excited about something. He said he'd just found Terra, and he was gonna prove it… that she was still alive. I just sort of shrugged it off, and that's when he left. I… didn't see him again after that."

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Positive."

"Okay, thanks, Raven. And don't worry, we'll find him," Dick replied, exiting with Kory.

"I hope you're right," whispered Raven, turning to look out the window. "Oh, Garfield, where are you?"


	3. Fast Forward

**Yeah, this is really late. Sorry.**

Don't Look Back

Chapter 3: Fast Forward

A week later…

"No one has seen him anywhere!" Robin announced sadly, returning from the police station, "Let's face it guys, he's gone. He obviously wanted to leave."

"I shall miss you so," cried Starfire, "Do you suppose he will ever return?"

"I can't say, Star."

"Someone oughta break the news to Raven. She's been in her room for 3 days. Hasn't said a word to anyone," said Cyborg.

"I'll go," replied Robin. He knocked on her door. "Raven, can I come in?" Without saying a word, the door slid open. Raven sat on her bed, face expressionless. Robin entered and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's not coming back, is he?" said Raven quietly.

"It's not your fault, you know. He wanted to leave us."

"I should've listened to him. I should've paid more attention-"

"I know you feel like you've lost your best friend, but blaming yourself isn't gonna-"

"Why would he leave us?! Doesn't he care about us?!" Raven yelled, standing up. "Doesn't he care about me?" Raven said the last part in a whisper.

"Of course he cares. He cared about you maybe more than he cared about any of the Titans. I'm sure he had a good reason for leaving," said Robin, standing up and attempting to comfort her.

"I'm scared," whispered Raven, facing him, "I'm scared that I'll never see him again…….. I love him." Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Dick wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, trying his best to comfort her. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to say a word. They shared a telepathic bond. She was like his little sister, and he would do anything to protect her. _"He loves you too. I wish you could see that,"_ Dick thought to himself.


	4. Five Years Later

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

Don't Look Back

Chapter 4: Five Years Later

"Garfield! Garfield!... Garfield!" He could hear her faint voice calling his name… his real name. The wind whipped at his face, the breeze blowing through his hair. Mark was a young man of 20 with sunshine-gold hair, tan skin, and the purest blue eyes that reminded most people of the vast ocean. He looked just as his father had at his age. Many young women found him attractive. They did anything in their power to steal his heart, but he kept it safe and hidden, reserved for one person and that one person alone. He counted the days and the hours anxiously for the past five years until he could be with her again. He could hear her voice calling him. He dreamed of her every night. The mere thought of her filled him with passion and angst. Soon he would look into her eyes and feel her ivory skin beneath his hand. Soon he would run his fingers through her velvet hair. Soon he would hold her in his arms and taste her lips. He was on his way. Every moment brought him one step closer to her. He gripped the handlebars of his Harley tightly and thought to himself, "I'm going home." He didn't remember much about his childhood and he wondered how much his friends had grown and changed. He wondered if they would remember him, if she would remember him, and suddenly he felt very nervous, but somewhere in his hear, he knew that she would. The sun began to sink in the distance, painting the bright canvas of the sky in fading oranges, pinks, purples, yellows, and blues. A sign passed him on his right that read, "Welcome to Jump City." Mark thought with a smile, "I'm home."

**Alright, you guys are all probably super-confused. I will tell you that Beast Boy is assuming the name ****Mark. So yes, it is Beast Boy. I'm not going to tell you how he's not green. Luckily for you, I'm putting up another chapter today. Unluckily for you, it doesn't even have Beast Boy in it. Review please!**


	5. Pillow Fight

**Review, please.**

Don't Look Back

Chapter 5: Pillow Fight

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower…

"Raven… Raven! You must awaken! It is now noon and I have the most wonderful of news!"

"Gee… I wonder what that could be?" came the sleepy reply from the other side of the door," C'mon, Star, let me sleep. We were at the Night Club last night until 2:30 AM. I need sleep."

"But that is what I have come to tell you about. Friend Bart has invited us to watch his band's performance tonight, so we get to attend the Club of Night again!" replied Starfire cheerfully. Raven groaned from under the covers. "You know that friend Bart is, how you humans say, 'sweet on you,'" reminded Starfire, "And he is quite charming, is he not?" Raven blushed and pulled the pillow over her head, pretending to be asleep. "Raven, if you do not open this door right now, I will open it! You need to stop moping over friend Garfield. He is long gone and you need to move on!" exclaimed Star.

"Whatever, Mom," said Raven sarcastically.

"What's up, Star?" asked Cyborg as he and Robin approached from down the hall.

"I have told Raven the good news, but she will not respond joyfully," replied Starfire.

"She's probably just tired. We partied really hard last night. Raven got really wasted. We should just let her sleep it off," said Robin.

"Naw, I got it. Let me show ya how it's done," said Cyborg, unlocking Raven's door with his secret code.

"Cyborg, no wait, don't!" whispered Robin urgently, sensing that Raven did not want to be disturbed, but he had already entered Raven's room. He tipped over to her bed, grabbed Raven by the ankles and pulled her out of her bed and onto the floor with a thump.

"Cyborg!" she shouted, "You are so dead!" She jumped to her feet and was ready to fight Cyborg, but he grabbed her in a big bear hug, preventing her from attacking him. "Let go! Let go of me so I can kill you!" shouted Raven.

"Not until you calm down, little lady," he replied. Raven continued to struggle for a minute, and then she stopped. "All done?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," she replied grudgingly. Cyborg set her down on her feet. There was a long silent pause before Raven suddenly launched herself at Cyborg who fell to the ground with a thud. The other titans, Cyborg included, began to laugh as Raven started to playfully smack him.

"Pillow fight!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing a pillow that was beside him and throwing it at Raven. The others joined in and soon there was a mess of pillow cases and feathers all over Raven's room. Suddenly, their fun was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Everyone's head snapped up and they became frozen. Raven was about to nail Cyborg with a pillow with one pillow suspended in her hand. Her eyes became wide as she dropped the pillow and sprinted toward the door, shouting, "I got it!" The others quickly stood up and followed her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and the tension within her rose. She reached for the doorknob and flung the door open in excitement . Behind her, the other Titans gasped. There, standing in the doorway was….

**OOOH! Cliff hanger! ****My favorite.**** Review please.**


	6. When We're Down

**Sorry about not updating in a while. Actually, a while is sort of an understatement. But oh well. I'm getting back into fanfiction. So I'm not gonna do that anymore. Please review!**

Chapter 6

"Friend Bart!" exclaimed Starfire cheerfully. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked the speedster, stepping into the Tower."

"Oh… hey Bart," said Raven unenthusiastically.

"Geez, don't be too happy I'm here," said Bart.

"Sort, Bart, I have a hangover," she replied.



"I see," he retorted.

"Don't worry, man. It's not you," said Cyborg, patting Bart on the back as Raven walked away. "She gets like this every time the doorbell or the phone rings."

"She still misses him, huh?" asked Bart sympathetically.

"Yeah," said Robin sadly, "I guess a part of her is just hoping he'll come back someday."

"Gee, poor Rae. I hope she gets over this soon."

"We all do, Bart," replied Cyborg.

"She is gonna come see my band play tonigt, isn't she?"

"Of course she'll be there!" said Starfire cheerfully, "And so will the rest of us!"

"Maybe if she's around other people, having a good time, she'll forget about him for a little while," said Robin.

"I sure hope so," replied Bart.



"Oh, I just had a marvelous idea!" exclaimed Starfire suddenly, "We should all take a trip to the mall of shopping to prepare for the battle of the bands!"

"Hey, why not?!" replied Bart. "Battle of the bands doesn't start until 7:00 pm, and if we can get Raven out of the tower for a little while it will get her mid off of 'you know who'."

"Great idea!" said Cyborg. "That way, we'll have some street clothes so we don't stand out at the club!"

"Perfect! I shall go fetch Raven!" exclaimed Starfire happily, gliding off down the hall to tell Raven.

**Sorry if that's short. Please review!!**


End file.
